House Arrest
by StratusNight428
Summary: Four years after Dimitri left Rose, they meet under strange circumstances. . . After all a lot can change in four years.
1. Unexpected

Chapter One:

**Rose POV**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. Unsurprisingly I also had a headache. I laid on the couch while surveying my surroundings. The room was very spacious and had a flat screen television, a couple arm chairs and a couch smaller than the one I was laying on. There was a medium-sized kitchen with a small round table with two chairs in the center. I got up with my senses on high and searched for any possible signs of danger.

**Flashback**

Lissa and I were having lunch at our favorite cafe in the Royal Court. My three-year-old son, Angel, was at daycare until I got off my guardian duties. During our conversation I felt that Lissa was hiding something from me. I tried to do a deeper study of what it could be, but she's able to shield her thoughts from me very well nowadays.

"Liss, what are you hiding from me?" I asked. She opened her mouth to respond but got interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face a tall Dhamphir with short, brown hair and a tanned complexion from working outdoors.

"Excuse me, are you Rose Hathaway?" He asked me with a slight British accent.

I nodded in response and said, "And you are?"

"No one of consequence." After that everything went downhill and he shocked me by punching me in the eye. I stood then and took his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, sending the chair I was sitting in scattering across the room. He in return kicked my legs from under me. I registered shock and an expectancy through the bond. Was Lissa expecting this outcome?

He tried to pin me to the ground, but I elbowed him on the side of his face. He managed to knee me in the stomach and seemed satisfied when my breath went "oof". I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face but he soon had me pinned. He pulled out a cell phone and made his voice low enough so I couldn't hear his conversation. He managed to do this and keep me pinned at the same time.

All of a sudden he started laughing and said, "Yes, you were right, she _did_ put up quite a fight." He looked at me as he said this and I gave him my best glare. If it affected him, his expression didn't show it. The conversation must have been brief, because a few minutes later he snapped his phone shut. Then he punched me one more time and my world started to go dark. Through the bond I felt a feeling of guilt and wondered what Lissa had to be guilty about. Then blackout.

**End of Flashback**

I heard movement descending what sounded like stairs, and braced myself. If it was that British guy than I'll enjoy my revenge. I edged myself against a wall and took a peek at who was coming down the stairs. What I saw made me unable to blink, speak, or move.

"Dimitri?" I barely managed. He paused in his descent and froze as well. He was as handsome as ever with his shoulder length hair worn loose, and he was pretty much the last person I expected to be trapped with. Even with his fine features, he still looked...groggy. It had been at least four years since I last saw him.

**Flashback**

After Tasha's arrest and my innocence being proven, Dimitri had asked to be reassigned. He was given another royal Moroi named Alan Szelsky and after a few days he approached me to tell me goodbye. From his eyes I could tell that this goodbye was permanent. He left me there trying to hold back tears, and there was only a few things left to do; go to my room, lock the door, curl up in a ball, and have a nice long cry.

After a while Lissa came and knocked on my door. "Rose, can I come in?" I got up from where I was sprawled out on the bed and unlocked the door. I opened the door and Lissa gasped at my appearance. I knew my eyes were bloodshot from crying and her arms automatically encircled me. I almost started crying again and she held me for several moments.

"Rose what happened?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Dimitri...he...he left." I barely managed.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I wish I had known, so I could've been here sooner. They have me running around doing so many new things—"

"It's okay Liss." My voice sounded completely lifeless.

After that I went into a state of depression; I wouldn't eat as much, didn't speak unless asked a direct question, and sometimes cut my wrists if the memories became too much. After a few weeks signs of my pregnancy began to show. I started to eat again so that I could support myself and the baby I was carrying.

Occasionally Dimitri and his charge would come to court, but usually didn't stay long. I never got a chance to tell him about our baby. After a while I stopped trying, because I wouldn't give him a chance to hurt Angel the way he hurt me.

**End of Flashback **

"Rose." He said in his soft, honey-like voice.

The bitterness of those memories left me seething. I brushed past him, opened the front door, and slammed the door shut. Dimitri seemed to get over his shock and trailed after me.


	2. Dizzy and Shocked

Chapter Two:

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up in a dark room and at first assumed this was my room, but further studying showed I was somewhere unfamiliar. I got up with a feeling of dizziness and listened for sounds of movement on the lower floors, but the house— or wherever I was— was dead quiet. It might be because it was the middle of 'night' but I wasn't convinced. I did a study of the dresser drawers and most of my belongings were there. What happened last night?

**Last Night...**

Alan seemed anxious about something and every time I questioned him about it he said, "It's nothing a lowly Dhamphir like you would understand, so mind your own business!" I wanted to remind him that he _is _my business, but knew better than to sink into an argument. I stayed silent, but noticed that there was something off in his behavior. He seemed more nervous then usual and was shaking. He couldn't be nervous about Royal duties, because he usually did them with his usual bravado.

All of a sudden he asked, "Guardian Belikov, would you like a glass of water?" Before I could respond he said "I'll get you a glass of water."

"But I..." He was off before I could start my string of protests. One of the other guardians gave me a peculiar look. He obviously noticed Alan's odd behavior. Alan returned a few moments later with the water that I _didn't_ request. I took the water and thanked him, still suspicious.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, I drank the water without question. He seemed more at ease after that and went back to his usual activities. I felt lightheaded afterwards and had a hard time standing. Alan tried to walked past me but I lifted him up by his designer shirt.

"What was in that drink?" The other guardians tensed but didn't move because they didn't see me as a threat. _Yet._

"I...I don't know. This guy told me to give you some...some dissolvent. I didn't what it was, but he said it was crucial for...for your safety and ours." He stuttered. I set him down on his feet and he practically ran from me. What did he mean 'for my safety and ours'? And who was 'this guy'? I felt on the verge of passing out and before I knew it I collapsed. I heard voices surround me and I heard an unfamiliar one with a slight British accent.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He shouted and the other voices subdued. "We'll take it from here." He snapped his fingers and I heard other footsteps sound in the room. By then the darkness took me under and I must have been transported someplace else.

**End of Last Night's Events**

I left 'my' room and investigated the other rooms in the house. There was another bedroom with belongings as well and a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a separate shower stall. My room was closest to the staircase and I started descending to the lower floors. I had to grip the stair rail to because I was still slightly dazed. I was on the last step when I heard a soft, angel-like voice that my soul would know anywhere.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked with confusion her eyes. She had froze at the sight of me and I did as well. Her right eye was swollen and bruised, which told me she fought hard to not be here. Even with the black eye her beauty showed through and hit me hard. Why did I ever leave her?

When Tasha got arrested, I wanted a break from Moroi politics and drama. That also meant leaving Roza and being reassigned. Leaving her was agony and I missed her everyday after that gloomy day. I tried to find her at the courts, but we rarely stayed long. Later I convinced myself that she might not want to see me after what I did to her. And now here we stand, four long years later.

"Rose." I stated.

I saw the anger kindle in her beautiful brown eyes and knew she was reliving those memories as well. She stormed past me and out the front door, slamming the door behind her without casting a second glance at me. I shook off my shock and pursued her.

"Rose! Roza! Do you know where we—"

She whirled on me and practically spat the words at me. "No, I don't know where we are. But whoever did this has a sick sense of humor if I'm stuck here with you!" A glint of hurt flashed across my face but I covered it quickly before she could see. I thought I saw the briefest flash of guilt across her face but quickly dismissed it. She had every right to be angry at me and I had never expected her to come running to me with open arms.

She continued her advance toward the gate, but I noticed what she didn't. There was a high voltage sign nail onto a piece of fencing. I took one of her hands and dragged her back towards the house. She smacked my hand away and said "Don't you dare touch me! You don't have any right to—" She was cut short when we both heard a zapping sound and saw the entire perimeter of the house surrounded with electric fencing.

"Thank you." she said in a soft voice and strode back to the house. I followed her inside and she led the way to the kitchen. I saw something posted on refrigerator and read it loud enough so she could hear as well.

"'_Dear Rose and Dimitri,_

_You'll both be staying for the next two weeks as a protective order from Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. All of your belongings have been brought here and you have enough food for the two weeks or months if necessary. Strigoi have plans of trying to take you both out of the picture, as two of our best guardians and fighters. This house is heavily warded, but just in case something happens both of your stakes are under the kitchen sink. There is also high voltage fence that surrounds the outer perimeter of the house. Your charges and superiors have been notified of your 'absences'. You each have your own rooms and all your belonging have been unpacked and organized. There is a pool out back, a garden, and a Jacuzzi in the upstairs bathroom. _

_Enjoy,_

_Leroy Halcove_

_P.S. Rose, Lissa is going to take care of your baby boy, Angel while you're away. She also hopes that you can forgive her in the near future and that this is for your own protection.'"_

I was surprised that Rose kept quiet during the reading, but I knew like me her mind was reeling.

She spoke a few moments later. "You know I'm starting to wonder whether the electric fence is to keep Strigoi out or keep us in."

I gave her a small smile, "I was wondering the same thing."


	3. Protective Order

Chapter Three:

**Lissa POV**

I hope Rose won't be too upset with me, especially after she finds out who else is in protective custody. I didn't like Dimitri for what he did to Rose, but I couldn't leave him in jeopardy. I was in our office after tucking in Angel and my little girl Trinity into their beds. The desk was stacked with papers as usual. Someone came behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up so late?" Christian pondered. He stopped rubbing and kissed me on the side of my neck.

"Couldn't sleep so I came in here." I explained.

"Figures. You haven't been this wired since the note arrived." 'The note' as he enunciated was the letter some supposed Strigoi sent threatening Rose and Dimitri. I remember the night— a week before— we had the meeting that put Rose and Dimitri into protective custody.

**A Week Before...**

The letter had read:

_Dear Queen Vasilisa Dragomir,_

_We order you to kill guardians, Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway. Fail to do so and the consequences will be severe. You have two weeks to do so before we act._

It was signed by no one and there were lots of murmurs of disagreement from the council when I presented it to them.

"Maybe we should have killed." A man proposed. _Coward_, I thought. _Willing to risk the lives of two of our best guardians to save his own skin._

"Maybe we leave them outside the wards and let them fend for themselves." A women suggested. Ugh. That was worse than the man's suggestion. They acted like Rose and Dimitri were pawns that we could place into a situation such as this without their putting their safety in mind.

I tensed and the only other visible sign of my frustration was that my hands were balled into fists. I momentarily forgot that Christian's hand was in mine and he soothed me by rubbing circles into my wrists until I relaxed my grip

"Maybe . . . we should have them put into protective custody. So nobody's tempted, Strigoi or Moroi thinking they're doing the right thing." Christian whispered suggestively. He had held my hand while I was reading the letter, lending me his strength to finish it.

I had to admit that wasn't a bad idea. When I became queen, I found files that described the locations of safe houses. The houses were usually located in remote areas; away from human civilization and usually where there is lots of sunlight. So safe from possible Strigoi and egotistical Moroi.

"That's a great idea, but…" I was still pending the letter.

"But what?" Christian whispered.

"What if it isn't what we suspect? I mean there's still a possibility that this note isn't from Strigoi. It seems to have too many formalities for a Strigoi."

"True," he murmured while kissing my cheek. "but placing them into protective custody will give us time to figure out the whos and whys."

I nodded in agreement and called the council to order. I sent them back to their rooms because anyone could be suspected. Christian and I made plans with Leroy that were to be executed within the next week.

**End of Last Week's Events **

"Lissa?" Christian asked and I became aware that this wasn't his first attempt at getting my attention.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Do you think Rose will upset with me?" It should have been a rhetorical question, because of course she would be upset, but I still sought out his answer.

"Maybe…a little bit," I gave him a look and he chuckled. "Alright a lot, but she'll get over it."

I sighed. "I hope she forgives me… especially after she finds out who else is in protective custody. I don't like what he did to Rose but I couldn't leave him in danger."

"I know. It's not only your duty as queen but that's _just_ who you are."

"I can be mean." I said with a slight smile.

"Sure you can." He chuckled. "Now. Let's get you to bed because you shouldn't be mulling over this all night."

I knew he was right, so with a sigh I followed him into our bedroom and actually found myself wanting sleep. _Oh well. I'll probably leave these worries alone until tomorrow morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad that most of you like my new idea. For those of you who don't know, I don't have internet connection at home at the moment. I'll update whenever I can. Chapter Four is probably gonna be in Rose's perspective. I never expected this many people to like this idea. This is an idea that I swore I wasn't gonna do but after reading some other people's stories, I guess I changed my mind. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and many praises to Richelle Mead's **_Vampire Academy Series. _**I hope that someday my own series will be as successful as she has made it. **


	4. My Sincerest Apologies (AN) Rewrite

Hello Fellow Feaders:

I'm sorry that I've been unable to continue this story for such an inexcusable amount of time. We have not had internet in almost three to four years, making it impossible to update. This fact also resulted in causing major problems for our desktop. However, I am giving you all a choice to decide whether I continue this story and edit it or start it from scratch. If you choose for me to continue, then I will have a new chapter posted within the next two weeks. The poll will be open until Thursday, March 11, 2013.

-Sincerly Stratus

P.S.

Please place your votes on my profile page. Although I honestly appreciate the reviews, actions to complete or create the new story will only take place next week.


End file.
